


One Piece PETs: Where's Wolfkins?

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [118]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Belle's wolf plush, Wolfkins, is missing. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Where's Wolfkins?

**One Piece PETs: Where's Wolfkins?**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This tremendous series belongs to the equally tremendous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Something was off.

 

   For some strange reason, Monkey D. Bellemere, AKA Belle, couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and went to her parents' room. Belle stood in front of their door and knocked.

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked. "Can I come in, please?"

 

No answer.

 

"...I'll take that as a yes," Belle said before she opened the door to see her parents sleeping in their bed. "Mommy? Daddy?"

 

"Mm...Belle...?" Nami groaned, sleepily. "What is it?"

 

"I can't sleep," Belle answered. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

 

"Belle, you're supposed to be sleeping in your own bed, honey," Nami told her.

 

"But this time, I can't." Belle replied.

 

"Why not?" Nami asked.

 

"Wolfkins isn't with me." Belle answered.

 

   Nami's eyes went wide. Wolfkins was Belle's favorite toy: a white wolf plush with black button eyes. She's had him with her ever since she was a baby.

 

"What happened to him?" she asked.

 

"I don't know," Belle answered. "Can you help me find him?"

 

Nami sighed before she reached over and shook Luffy.

 

"Luffy, wake up," she spoke up. "Come on."

 

Luffy snorted as he woke up with a start.

 

"I-I didn't do it!" he cried. "Oh, hey, Nami. Hey, Belle. Why're you up?"

 

"Wolfkins is missing." Belle answered.

 

"Say what!?" Luffy questioned. "What happened to him?!"

 

"I don't know," Belle replied. "and I can't sleep without him."

 

"Well, we can't have that," Luffy said. "don't worry, princess. We'll find him for ya."

 

"Thank you, Daddy!" Belle exclaimed as she hugged her father.

 

   Luffy chuckled as he hugged his beloved daughter back. Afterwards, he woke everyone else up and needless to say, some of them weren't too happy about it.

 

"What the hell did you wake us all up for, Luffy?!" Zoro questioned, irritably. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

 

"Belle can't find Wolfkins," Luffy answered.

 

"What happened to him?" Hanako asked.

 

"I don't know," Luffy answered, "but we all know Belle can't sleep without him."

 

The other Straw Hats glanced down at Belle, who looked at the ground, dismally.

 

"...Fine," Zoro grumbled. "The sooner we find the stupid plush doll, the sooner we can go back to bed."

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded. "Be nice!"

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "You know how irritable I am when I don't get my sleep!!"

 

_'It's the truth...'_ thought Hanako. _'I've seen him.'_

 

   So, everyone got to work in finding Wolfkins. Brook looked up in the Crow's Nest, but the wolf plush wasn't there. Nami looked inside the Library and the wolf plush wasn't there, either. Usopp looked around in the Aquarium bar, yet there was no sign of Wolfkins. Luffy checked in the kitchen and there was still no Wolfkins...although, he did grab a bite of meat to eat while he was in there. Franky checked down below deck to see if he was in any of the Soldier Dock systems, and so far, the wolf plush wasn't there, either. Robin, Zoro, and Hanako checked in the Energy Room and still no Wolfkins. Sanji looked around in the bathhouse, and there was no sign of the wolf plush. Chopper and Blizzard looked in the sick bay, but Wolfkins didn't turn up there, either.

 

"Where could he be?" asked Hanako. "We've practically searched the ship from top-to-bottom!"

 

"...Does this mean Wolfkins is gone forever?" Belle asked, dolefully.

 

"Oh, sweetie," Luffy spoke as she hugged her. "I'm sorry."

 

Belle sniffled before she started crying.

 

"Belle, maybe it's time you learned how to sleep without Wolfkins," Zoro suggested.

 

"But, I can't...!" Belle cried. "He was the first toy I ever had!"

 

"Where did you last leave him?" Sanji asked.

 

"Umm...well," Belle began, "I remember waking up this morning...I had him with me when I was eating breakfast. Then, I went out to play tea party with Daddy and Wolfkins."

 

"Then, what happened?" Robin asked.

 

"I ripped his tail by accident," Belle continued, " so I went to Mommy to get him sewed up. After that, I went to go have lunch, and I still had him with me."

 

"Then, what?" Hanako asked.

 

"I went to take a nap with him," Belle answered. "When I woke up, he wasn't in my arms anymore."

 

"If he was gone since you went to take a nap," Nami began, "that means he might still be in this room, somewhere."

 

Suddenly, they saw Blizzard sticking his head under the bed.

 

"Blizz, what's up?" Luffy asked.

 

Blizzard pulled his head out...holding a dusty white wolf plush with a missing button eye in his mouth.

 

"Wolfkins!" Belle cheered. "You found him!!"

 

"He must've fallen underneath your bed while you were asleep," Brook noted.

 

   Belle ran over to Blizzard and took the wolf plush from him as she hugged him. However, she coughed a bit when she accidentally caused dust to come off him.

 

"Maybe we should get Wolfkins cleaned up," Nami suggested.

 

"Okay," Belle nodded.

 

   Soon, Wolkins was washed, dried, and given back to the Booted Puss/Monkey Girl. Belle smiled as she hugged her beloved plush toy...and then let out a yawn.

 

"Back to bed, missy." said Nami as she took her daughter's paw.

 

"Yes, Mommy." Belle complied, prior to turning to face Blizzard. "Thank you for finding Wolfkins, Blizzard."

 

Blizzard smiled and wagged his tail. Nami took Belle back to her room and tucked the little one in her bed.

 

"Goodnight, Belle" she spoke, softly.

 

"'Night, Mommy!" Belle chirped.

 

Nami kissed Belle's forehead and left her room. As she did, Belle looked at Wolfkins before she cuddled him happily.

 

"Goodnight, Wolfkins," she whispered before she fell into a deep, blissful sleep with her best friend.

 

   Nami smiled before she closed the door behind her and from then on, Belle never lost Wolfkins again...or at least tried not to, though even if she did, she knew her family would always help her find him because if Belle can't sleep, no one can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Knuffle Bunny_ by Mo Willems.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.:D


End file.
